Not your usual veela mate
by Enra
Summary: Fiction de Janara [Traduction][SUSPENDUE] Draco hérite de son patrimoine vélane, à savoir cet instinct qui le pousse à trouver son partenaire, le seul qui lui convienne. Mais une fois le partenaire identifié..
1. 1 Trouve ton partenaire, Draco

Titre en Français : Pas ton partenaire vélane habituel.  
Titre d'origine : Not your usual veela mate.  
Auteur : Janara  
Traductrice : She  
Déclaration de l'auteur : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JKR si.  
Cette histoire contiendra un slash. Vous n'aimez pas ? Ne lisez pas.  
Cette histoire commence au début de la sixième année d'Harry. Il y aura sûrement des références aux cinq premiers livres, mais pas sur le sixième, considérez donc cette histoire comme une UA. (Univers Alternatif)

Je sais que dans le livre Lucuis est plus vieux que Severus, mais pour que mon histoire marche, ils seront du même âge. (Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, je n'avais pas réalisé que l'écart d'âge entre eux était si grand. Quand j'ai réalisé, il était trop tard pour changer ça et j'avais pas envie de tout réécrire, sans compter que ça aurait ruiné le plan. Considérez donc ceci comme un autre élément faisant de cette fiction une UA.)

Note de la traductrice : J'espère que la traduction vous plaira, je conseille toutefois à tous ceux et celles qui en ont la capacité, d'aller lire la version originale sur la page de Janara que je remercie pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa fanfiction.

**Premier jour – Lundi**

**Trouve ton partenaire, Draco**

Draco Malfoy était en train de devenir fou. De la plus exquise des façon. Son partenaire était ici. A Poudlard. Il l'avait déjà sentit avant les vacances d'été, mais c'était alors tellement léger qu'il avait sût que son partenaire n'avait pas encore atteint ses seize ans. Cet été avait été le plus long de sa vie !

Maintenant, les vacances étaient enfin finies et il était de retour à l'école, de même que son partenaire. Il prit une courte inspiration, emplissant avidement ses poumons de cette odeur envoûtante qui était présente partout! Partout à l'exception du donjon des Serpentards. Son partenaire n'était donc clairement pas de sa maison. Dans un sens, ça le rassurait. Ca voulait dire qu'il évitait à la fois Parkison et Bulstrode, sans compter Crabbe et Goyle. Cette simple idée suffisait à le faire frissonner de dégoût.

-« Tu te sens bien? » demanda Blaise, regardant attentivement son ami.

-« Ouais, je remerciais juste ma bonne étoile que mon partenaire ne soit pas un Serpentard. » Répondit Draco, recevant un haussement d'épaules sympathique de son ami.

-« Ouais, même chose pour moi ! » Dit Blaise avec conviction. Il avait aussi du sang vélane qui coulait dans ses veines, mais pas assez pour le pousser à chercher un partenaire. A la place, il était heureux d'être marié à une Suédoise aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux bleus, au sens de l'humour mauvais qui n'avait d'égal que son caractère. Un choix parfait pour le Serpentard stable aimant faire des blagues. Il était pourtant suffisamment vélane pour comprendre l'horreur d'être forcé à trouver son partenaire parmi ses camarades de classe. Pourriez vous dire 'yeaarrkk'?

Blaise balaya le grand hall du regard, faisant des suppositions hasardeuses sur l'identité du partenaire de Draco. Il n'y avait pas tant de candidats que ça, après tout. "Tu peux le sentir?"

"Oui." Grogna Draco. "Et ça me rend fou. J'ai tellement besoin de lui. J'avais jamais senti un parfum si divin, mais à chaque fois que j'essaie de l'analyser, je ne fais que me laisser aller. J'ai besoin de lui, Blaise. J'ai tellement besoin de lui que ça me fait mal." gémit-il, repoussant son assiette, soudainement dégoûté par la vue et l'odeur de son petit déjeuné.

"Calme toi, Dray. Regarde, ton père vient juste d'arriver, il va t'aider à aller mieux," Dit Blaise, tentant d'atténuer la détresse de son ami.

"Bonjour, Dragon. Je suppose que tu es toujours en train de chercher?" Demanda Lucius, s'installant face à son fils, en le regardant avec inquiétude. Il avait accompagné Draco au Poudlard Express la veille et n'était que difficilement parvenu à l'attraper alors qu'il perdait connaissance, sous le coup de l'odeur de son partenaire. Même si il avait été capable de sentir l'enfant, et jamais en des années il n'avait rencontré un parfum si fort. Qui que soit le garçon, et il était clair qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon, il était extrêmement puissant et pas totalement humain. Ca ne le surprenait pas vraiment que l'enfant ne soit pas complètement humain. Mais qui? En ne prenant en compte que les pouvoirs le choix se porterait sur ce fichu Survivant. Mais les parents étaient tout les deux très humains, pas une goutte de sang non humain en aucun d'eux. Quelle était donc cette entité inconnue?

Réalisant qu'il serait impossible à Draco de voyager dans le train sans se jeter sur son partenaire et le revendiquer comme tel sur place, Lucius les fit tout deux transplaner jusqu'à chez eux avant de contacter Severus par cheminée interposée. Draco n'avait pas été content à son réveil dans son propre lit. Finalement, il avait donné son autorisation à Draco pour retourner à l'école à temps pour le banquet de bienvenue, du moment qu'il promettait de ne pas quitter son dortoir avant le petit déjeuné. Severus s'était assuré que la promesse soit respectée en postant quelques gardiens de son choix autour du donjon... Ca l'avait aidé que le partenaire ne soit pas un Serpentard. D'un autre côté, si ça l'avait été, ils l'auraient vu venir.

"Bonjour, père. Je peux aller voir maintenant? J'ai besoin de lui, Père, ça fait mal." Plaida Draco de ses yeux suppliants.

Normalement Lucius aurait réprimandé son fils pour son comportement, mais comment pourrait-il en de telles circonstances? "Oui, tu devrais y aller et le chercher. Mais fais bien attention et assure toi de ne pas te faire repérer." Dit-il, donnant son consentement. Avec lui ici, Draco devrait être capable de mieux contrôler ses instincts et de ne pas sauter sur qui que ce soit qui l'appelait ainsi.

Ils regardèrent tout deux Draco se lever de sa table comme s'il n'avait aucun intérêt pour quiconque. S'éloignant, il disparu soudain. Seul Lucius pouvait toujours le voir, c'était là l'un des pouvoirs des vélanes qui avait servi aux aristocrates à maintes reprises dans des situations délicates.

Finalement, il avait été autorisé à chasser pour trouver son partenaire! Cet arôme le rendait fou! Rapidement Draco marcha du côté des Poufsouffle, et comme il le suspectait, ce n'était aucun d'entre eux. _Merci, Merlin!_ Pensa t-il. Il était convaincu qu'il serait mort si son partenaire avait été un Poufsouffle.

La marche du côté des Serdaigle avait été un peu plus lente, le parfum se faisait légèrement plus fort, mais ce n'était pas non plus l'un d'eux. _Super! Ce_ devait _être un Griffondork! Pourquoi moi? Merlin, Père va me tuer! Une fois encore, oh Circé, le pouvoir qu'il a!_

Comme dans un rêve, Draco se tourna vers la table des Gryffondor et tout ses sens furent assaillis. C'était tellement puissant qu'il chancela presque. Son partenaire était tellement fatigué et tellement triste. Sans compter sa colère! Les émotions, par la barbe de Merlin, les émotions le submergeaient, réclamant qu'il vienne au secours de son partenaire. Alors soudainement, ses yeux se fixèrent sur ceux de Potter et à l'instant où ces yeux d'argent rencontrèrent ceux d'émeraudes profondes, il _sut_ qui était son partenaire.

Draco se trouva alors gelé sur place, incapable de regarder ailleurs. Potter le fixait et fronça les sourcils. _Oh __merde, j'ai oublié, je suis invisible. Il n'est pas suppose être capable de me voir. Qu'est ce qui se passe ici?_

Draco le regardait alors que Potter ouvrait la bouche, puis la fermait de nouveau. Haussant légèrement les épaules, il se retourna et un flash de colère marqua son visage quand cette miss je-sais-tout Granger commença à le réprimander pour une chose ou une autre.

Libéré de l'étrange paralysie, Draco retourna à la table de sa maison et suivit son père qui quittait le hall. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, il retira son invisibilité et s'appuya lourdement contre le mur, se sentant comme s'il avait été coursé par une harde d'hippogriffes déchaînés.

"Fils?"

"C'est Potter." Dit Draco, d'une voix rauque. "Je jure qu'il m'a vu! Il souffre tellement, Père. Il porte tellement de douleur."

Lucius acquiesça, s'approchant pour supporter son unique enfant. La revelation n'avait pas été complètement inattendue. "Viens, mon Dragon, allons voir cet imbécile empoté de directeur. Vous serez bientôt ensemble et tu pourras l'aider avec tout ce dont il aura besoin."

Draco acquiesça et permit à son père de porter un peu de son poids. Ce n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça. Il n'était pas supposé ressentir les émotions de son partenaire avant qu'ils ne se soient liés. Il renifla avec agacement. C'était Harry Potter; les lois magiques communes à tous semblaient ne jamais s'appliquer à lui. Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait différent cette fois?

HPDM

"Ah, Draco, Lucius. Entrez et asseyez-vous. Vous prendrez un citron?" Demanda Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants. Il avait bien sûr été informé que Draco avait hérité de son patrimoine en Juin dernier et qu'il était impatient de trouver qui serait son partenaire. Si il avait de la chance il finirait avec les deux Malfoy se battant à ses côtés durant cette guerre. Draco ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse blesser son partenaire et Lucius ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse blesser son fils. Mentalement il frottait ses mains ensemble d'anticipation. "Je présume que le jeune Draco a trouvé son partenaire?" Demanda t-il, jouant de son image de grand-père autant qu'il l'osait. Les créatures magiques étaient tellement plus difficiles à manipuler que les humains.

"Oui." Dit Lucius royalement, sachant parfaitement bien ce que le vieil intriguant pensait et n'aimait absolument pas. Il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose, à part en jouer. Du moins pour le moment.

"Excellent! Et pourrais-je demander qui est le fortuné jeune homme?"

"Harry Potter." Déclara Draco non moins royalement que ne l'avait fait son père.

à suivre...


	2. 2 Une chose merveilleuse s'est produite

Titre en Français : Pas ton partenaire vélane habituel.  
Titre d'origine : Not your usual veela mate.  
Auteur : Janara  
Traductrice : She  
Déclaration de l'auteur: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, J.K.R, si.

Ceci sera un slash sur la durée. Vous n'aimez pas? Ne lisez pas.

Cette histoire commence au début de la sixième année scolaire d'Harry. Il y aura probablement des allusions aux 5 premiers livres, mais aucune du sixième, considérez donc cette histoire comme une UA.

* * *

**Une chose extraordinaire s'est produite aujourd'hui, Harry**

L'espace d'un instant, Dumbledore perdit le contrôle sur son masque qui laissa alors entrevoir sa véritable stupéfaction. Cependant il se ressaisit rapidement, et parut de nouveau rayonner de bonheur. " Fantastique! Permettez-moi d'appeler Minerva qu'elle puisse emmener le jeune Harry ici." Il griffonna un mot et le tendit à Fumesec, qui disparut dans un éclair de flammes.

_Harry, hein? Terrifiant! Il est assez puissant pour ne pas tomber sous l'emprise des Malfoy et leurs desseins, et ça les mettra tout les deux de mon côté. Tom va perdre deux important joueurs, et peut-être, si je joue bien mes cartes, ils deviendront des espions. Severus n'est jamais parvenu à regagner la confiance qu'il avait avant la guerre, le pauvre garçon. Peut-être que je n'aurais plus désormais autant à compter sur lui. Oui, oui, ce sera génial!_

Albus fut tiré de ses plans par une porte qui toqua, il n'était pas à la portée de quiconque de pouvoir remarquer son manque d'attention en le regardant. "Entrez, Harry, Minerva," appela t-il avec enthousiasme, faisant apparaître deux autres chaises.

"Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur?" Demanda Harry, jetant consécutivement un oeil à chacun des différents occupants de la pièce avec une expression de lassitude. Etre appelé pour voir le directeur ne lui avait jamais semblé être de bonne augure, en particulier ces derniers temps. _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le sentiment que je vais le regretter?_ Pensa Harry, prenant place à côté du Malfoy senior, refusant le bonbon conventionnel. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être là.

"Harry, une chose extraordinaire s'est produite aujourd'hui!" Dit Dumbledore, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

"Félicitations." Dit Harry sur un ton morne, fixant l'épaule droite de Dumbledore, ne croisant jamais son regard. Son bouclier d'_Occlumencie_ n'était pas encore assez bon pour résister au directeur et il ne voulait pas que l'homme sache ce qu'il pensait exactement de lui.

"Oui, felicitations en effet. Vois tu, le jeune Draco ici présent est un vélane, et il vient de trouver son compagnon." Annonça Dumbledore, rayonnant de bonheur.

Harry tourna la tête et regarda en direction de Draco, qui le regardait depuis l'autre côté de Lucius avec un mélange de désir, d'espoir et d'envie dans les yeux. Laissant ses yeux se fermer et sa tête tomber, Harry prit une brève inspiration. _Génial! Le destin aime _vraiment _me foutre des coups dans les dents, c'est ça? Mais peut-être, juste peut-être, qu'il y a un moyen de sauver la situation. Les Malfoy n'aiment pas Dumbledore non plus. Tout dépend d'à quel point leurs liens avec le vieux Voldie sont fort. Il ne doit sûrement pas rester beaucoup d'amour entre eux..? Merlin! Pourquoi moi? _

Dans un profond soupir, Harry releva un peu la tête et fixa le bord du bureau. "Donc que se passe t-il maintenant?" demanda t-il d'un ton morne, sachant que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. C'était soit ça soit une autre crise de colère, et franchement, il n'en avait pas l'énergie en ce moment.

"Maintenant toi et Draco allez être déplacés jusqu'à vos propres appartements, que nous avons préparés pour vous" Répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire sympathique. "Vous aurez bien sûr des chambres séparées pour le moment, et vous allez également partager toutes vos classes. Comme tu le sais, Draco ne pourra pas être séparé de toi tant ce que le lien ne sera pas formé. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, mon garçon, tout se passera pour le mieux." Dit Dumbledore avec son meilleur sourire de grand père. Harry ne le vit jamais car il était toujours focalisé sur le bureau.

"Devrions-nous? Je suis sûr que vous êtes pressés de voir votre nouvelle maison." Continua Dumbledore, un peu fâché que ces efforts soient gaspillés.

"Oui, monsieur" Dit Harry, se levant de son siège avec les autres.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Il avait besoin qu'Harry comprenne quelle opportunité ils avaient de donner à Tom un sévère, si ce n'est fatal, coup. "Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne partiriez pas tous devant? Je veux parler à Harry en privé."

Les Malfoy n'avaient pas l'air ravis, mais ils obéirent. Minerva ouvrit la bouche comme si elle allait dire quelque chose, mais elle changea d'avis et partit à son tour. Rogue fut le dernier à partir et lui aussi avait l'air réticent. Il connaissait trop bien Albus et il eut le sentiment de savoir ce dont il voulait lui parler. Si le vieux fou causait un contretemps à la liaison de son filleul, il le regretterait. Sévèrement.

"Harry, Je ne pense pas que tu réalises quelle excellente opportunité se présente." Sourit Dumbledore, se dirigeant vers Harry, et plaça une main sur son épaule, lui donnant une accolade amicale.

Harry lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil avant de dégager sa main d'un mouvement d'épaule. Il se dirigea vers Fumesec et commença à le caresser avant de se mettre à chantonner. Le Phoenix le lui rendit avec une chanson apaisante qui éleva son esprit.

"Harry. Mon enfant –

Harry en eut le poil qui s'hérisse mais ne l'interrompit pas.

"Ca doit sembler être la fin du monde. Après tout, les relations entre toi et le jeune Malfoy ne sont pas les meilleures qui soient." Dit Dumbledore, semblant optimiste et compréhensif. "Mais tu n'as rien à craindre. En tant que vélane, Draco est incapable de te faire du mal, physiquement comme mentalement. J'ai entendu dire que l'amour des vélane est l'amour le plus pur qu'il soit, et pour toi, se voir octroyé un tel présent… Il y a tellement de gens ne peuvent qu'en rêver... Tu devrais être fier Harry."

Harry renifla d'un air méprisant mais garda son attention sur Fumesec.

Dumbledore commençait tout juste à s'énerver contre le garçon, mais il poussa sa colère de côté. Il y avait des choses plus importantes que les caprices d'un enfant. "Il y a une autre raison de se réjouir, Harry. Avec toi comme partenaire de Draco, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il rejoigne Voldemort. En plus, Lucius étant incapable de faire du mal à son fils, il ne sera plus capable de servir Voldemort longtemps. Ne vois-tu pas? Nous avons gagné deux alliés importants aujourd'hui!"

Fumesec tonna une note indignée et battit des ailes de mécontentement. Harry se tourna et regarda le directeur avec humeur. "Laissez les nouvelles se répandre, la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest est morte." Dit-il sardoniquement. "Pour cette fois, il n'y a aucun besoin d'une maison entière, si? Tout ce dont vous aviez besoin c'est d'un lit!" Claqua t-il, marchant à côté du bureau, claquant la porte ouverte. S'il était resté là un instant de plus, il aurait fait un nouveau trou du cul au vieil homme entre les deux yeux. Peut-être qu'ainsi le monde entier verrait quel genre d'homme ils suivaient si aveuglément.

Passant la gargouille, il traînait les pieds quand il manqua de rentrer dans Draco, qui l'attendait. Un rapide coup d'oeil lui dit qu'ils l'attendaient tous. "Devrions-nous?" Demanda t-il avec un sourire contrit.

"Allons-y." Dit Rogue sèchement, les suivant dans le corridor.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une partie du château qui était quasiment abandonnée aujourd'hui. Rogue s'arrêta devant le portrait d'un jeune chevalier posant sur un dragon mort, son armure brillant au soleil. Le maître des potions fit une drôle de tête puis claqua 'L'amour est une rose très, très rouge'.

_Je me demande si il fait cette tête pour le chevalier ou pour le mot de passe. Les deux sont hideux. Je parie qu'il était à Griffondor!_ Pensa Harry avec aigreur. _Ce mot de passe va changer à la première occasion_,_ et avec Malfoy ici_,_ Je parie qu'il y a un sort pour empêcher le directeur d'apparaître quand il veut. _Se sentant immensément Joyeux, Harry suivit les autres à l'intérieur.


	3. Voici vos chambres

**Titre en Français :** Pas ton partenaire vélane habituel.  
**Titre d'origine** Not your usual veela mate.  
**Auteur :** Janara  
**Traductrice :** She  
**Déclaration de l'auteur:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, J.K.Rowling si.  
**Déclaration de la traductrice :** Je remercie Yuyoko pour sa relecture !

Cette histoire contiendra un slash. Vous n'aimez pas? Ne lisez pas.

Cette histoire commence au début de la sixième année d'Harry. Il y aura sûrement des références aux cinq premiers livres, mais aucun au sixième, considérez donc cette histoire comme une UA.

* * *

**R. aux R. :**

**Dreydrey & Zaika :** la voilà la suite !  
**Amberle 02 : **Alors toi je te remercie tout particulièrement pour ton soutient malgré la pseudo embrouille qu'à suscité ma traduction de cette fanfiction, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et espère avoir de nouveau de tes reviews  
**Eni & Hana to Yume : **J'ai aprris qu'effectivement la fanfiction était déjà en cour de traduction par l'auteur elle-même mais c'est Eni qui m'a donné son nom de plume. Après avoir parlé, il en est ressortit que nous voulions toutes le deux continuer la traduction, les lecteurs auront donc le choix entre deux adaptations –à mon sens- aussi différentes que peuvent l'être deux traductions d'une même histoire.**  
Eliwan & chocobo :** Alors. Premièrement, si vous n'êtes pas satisfaites de ma traduction, vous pouvez tout aussi bien aller lire celle de Fitz of Amber si ça vous chante, ça ne changera pas la face du monde. Ensuite, j'ai bel et bien l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire cette fanfiction. Si je traduis cette fanfiction c'est parce que j'en ai envie et que j'en ai le droit et absolument pas pour une quelconque compétition ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
**Kidara Saille :** je trouve franchement insultant de ta part que tu oses m'accuser de faire du copié/collé de celle de Fitz of Amber ! J'ignorais jusqu'à son nom de plume avant que la première d'entre vous ne m'en informe ! De plus, si tu t'embrouilles, libre à toi de n'en choisir qu'une, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir contrainte à lire les deux.  
**Ingrid :** je trouve ton point de vue absurde dans la mesure ou je me fout royalement d'avoir des reviews ou pas.  
**Serdra :** en théorie tu dois avoir ta réponse à ce stade de l'histoire  
**Elodie : **Merci, effectivement j'aime beaucoup le HPxDM aussi (on s'en serait pas doutées... xD)  
**Crystal d'avalon :** Alors là j'avoue que recevoir une review de toi ça m'épate ! Etant moi-même une de tes lectrices.. Merci pour tes encouragements, je traduis aussi vite que possible  
**hp-Slytherin :** Je trouve aussi, j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite.

* * *

**Voici vos chambres.**

Le salon devait être agréable, supposa Harry, mais les couleurs ne l'étaient pas. Apparemment, qui que soit la personne qui avait décorée cette pièce, elle avait essayé d'y incorporer toutes les couleurs des maisons respectives de chacun, et le résultat n'était pas des plus plaisant.

"Oh mon…" Murmura Minerva avant de se retenir. "C'est apparemment le salon. Par ici, Harry, c'est ta chambre. Elle est protégée donc Draco ne peut pas entrer si tu ne l'y invites pas. C'est pour ta propre protection, les vélanes peuvent parfois être... intenses dans leurs avances."

Harry renifla avec dédain et Draco se sentit hautement insulté.

"Votre chambre, Mr. Malfoy, est en haut de ces escaliers. Chaque chambre a sa propre salle de bain privée, ce qui devrait vous simplifier la tâche quand vous devrez vous préparer le matin. Vous serez dispensés de classe pendant les trois prochains jours. Nous allons vous donner un nouvel emploi du temps et faire les arrangements nécessaires. Si l'un d'entre vous a cour, l'autre non; nous attendons de vous que vous fassiez des compromis. Il est aussi attendu de vous que vous mangiez au moins deux repas par jour dans la grande salle. Si vous avez la moindre question, vous êtes priés de venir voir Severus ou moi." McGonagall adressa un regard sévère à Draco qui s'adoucit jusqu'à en devenir presque maternel en tombant sur Harry. Elle salua Lucius et partit.

Harry contempla une nouvelle fois le salon avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Ouvrant en grand la porte, il haussa les épaules. La chambre était encore plus Griffondor que la salle commune des Griffondor elle-même, une chose qu'il pensait impossible. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il s'adressa au dernier professeur restant. "Monsieur, serait-il possible de changer le... décor de cet endroit?"

"Oui, c'est possible. Vous êtes autorisés à faire ce que vous voulez de ces chambres" Répondit Rogue, curieux de la révolte qu'il avait vue sur le visage du garçon. Peut-être qu'il y avait un espoir pour Draco après tout.

"Bien. Professeur, Mr. Malfoy, pourquoi ne changeriez vous pas la décoration pour quelque chose de plus saillant ? Il n'y a aucun besoin d'utiliser le rouge et l'or pour ma part. Et est-ce que s'il vous plait quelqu'un peut faire quelque chose pour les combinaison de couleur là-dedans?" Dit-il en pointant du doigt la chambre trop rouge et dorée.

"Quelque chose de bleu et crème serait sympa. Je serais de retour rapidement" ajouta t-il, passant la porte. "Autre chose, ce mot de passé _doit_ changer!"

"Où est-ce que tu seras?" Demanda Draco, concerné par les choses qu'il détectait dans le parfum de son partenaire. S'il n'y avait pas d'erreur, le jeune home était vraiment furieux, mais ce n'avait pas de rapport direct avec lui ou son père.

Harry s'arrêta dans l'embrassure de la porte, se tournant pour regarder le Vélane. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne m'enfui pas. J'ai juste besoin de faire quelque chose. Je serais de retour bientôt, et alors je pense que nous aurons à parler. Mr. Malfoy, j'espère que vous pourrez rester ici pendant un moment."

Lucius acquiesça, à la fois curieux et perplexe. Le Garcon-Qui-A-Survécu n'agissait pas comme il pensait qu'il le ferait quand il réaliserait qu'il était destiné à être lié à son ennemi. Honnêtement, ce garçon était bien plus que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître.

"Merci. Ah, oui. Existerait-il par chance un moyen de garder les vieux fous dehors tant qu'ils ne sont pas invités? Je _détesterais_ avoir des invités indésirables qui entrent au mauvais moment, pas vous? » Demanda Harry innocemment avant de finalement partir. Le portrait pivota en fermant derrière lui.

"Je vais avec lui." Déclara Draco, ne voulant pas laisser son partenaire hors de vue en plus de vouloir voir ce que l'autre garçon s'apprêtait à faire. Il quitta leur appartement à temps pour voir une porte se refermer dans un claquement un peu plus loin dans le corridor. Pressant le pas, le bond ouvrit la porte, et se trouva face à un bout de baguette étincelant.

"Malfoy!" Gronda Harry, de frustration.

"Potter," Sourit Draco de son petit sourire suffisant. "Ne fais pas attention à moi. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien."

Harry haussa les épaules et se retourna. "Je ne vais pas bien. Si tu as l'intention de rester, je te suggère d'élever le bouclier le plus puissant que tu connaisses." Sur ces mots, Harry pointa sa baguette sur un vieux bureau et lui lança le _reducto_ le plus puissant que Draco ait jamais sentit. Petit à petit, le vieux matériel scolaire connut une fin déplorable au fur et à mesure qu'Harry laissait libre cour à sa colère. Quand il ne resta plus rien à fracasser, il invoqua plusieurs services à thé de façon à pouvoir les pulvériser de la façon la plus imaginative qu'il puisse trouver.

Plus d'une heure était passée quand Harry s'effondra finalement sur le sol, pantelant, se sentant complètement vidé. Draco enleva son bouclier – il en avait eu besoin! – et se pressa aux côtés de son partenaire pour lui offrir aide et support. Son côté humain avait été impressionné par le savoir et l'imagination à l'état pur de son futur. Pas une fois il n'avait eu recours à la magie noire et il n'avait utilisé que rarement deux fois le même sort. Le vélane en lui était follement heureux des pouvoirs de son partenaire et ne pouvait attendre leur union.

Draco hissa Harry sur ses pieds en repoussant impitoyablement ce désir. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de pensées. Il était plus occupé à trouver ce qui avait énervé son partenaire à ce point là. Il soupçonnait que ça avait un rapport avec quelque chose qu'aurait dit le directeur. Si c'était ça, le vieux chnoque paierait pour avoir énervé son partenaire. Harry Potter était sien maintenant. Le sien à protéger, le sien à chérir. Il maudissait ceux qui lui feraient du mal de quelque façon que ce soit, ils subiront le courroux d'un Malfoy. Draco sourit narquoisement, il ne pouvait attendre. Il avait le sentiment que ni la stupide sang de bourbe ni la belette n'étaient dans les bonnes grâces d'Harry en ce moment, et Draco aimerait les remettre à leur place. Ah, oui. La revanche lui serait agréable, vraiment agréable en effet.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre:**  
Dumbledore a une petite conversation avec Ron et Hermione  
Restez branchés… 


	4. Vous devez être là quand Harry

**Titre en Français :** Pas ton partenaire vélane habituel.  
**Titre d'origine :** Not your usual veela mate.  
**Auteur :** Janara  
**Traductrice :** She  
**Déclaration de l'auteur:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JKR si.  
**Déclaration de la traductrice:** Merci à Rikku pour sa relecture !  
( je ne réponds aux reviews que quand vous laissez une adresse ! )

Cette histoire sera un slash. Vous n'aimez pas? Ne lisez pas.

* * *

**Vous devez être là quand Harry en aura besoin.**

Dumbledore leva les yeux vers son bureau dont la porte était ouverte. Les accueillant avec un large sourire, il proposa à ses deux invités un bonbon au citron avant d'en jeter un dans sa propre bouche. "Hermione, Ronald, Je m'excuse de vous mettre en retard pour votre première heure de cours, mais je voulais vous parler."

"Est-ce que c'est au sujet d'Harry?" Demanda impatiemment Hermione. Elle n'y avait pas songé quand McGonagall était venue les voir pour leur dire que le directeur voulait parler à Harry. Mais quand il n'était pas revenu au moment où ils se préparaient à assister au premier cours, elle avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Elle avait d'ailleurs sérieusement commencé à s'inquiéter quand elle avait reçu sa propre invitation à venir avec Ron pour ne pas y trouver Harry.

"En effet, c'est bien ça. Quelque chose de merveilleux s'est produit aujourd'hui, et j'espère que vous serez capable d'aider Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il s'habitue à la situation."

"Bien sûr que nous aiderons Harry! Il est notre ami!" Dit Ron avec ferveur.

"Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire, Ron. Voyez-vous, le jeune Mr. Malfoy est un vélane."

"Et Harry est son partenaire, n'est-ce pas?" S'enquit brusquement Hermione, qui avait deviné par association d'idées.

"Harry et Malfoy? Qu'est ce que ce petit furet veut à Harry?" S'exclama Ron, agacé.

"Oh, silence, Ron. Ce n'est pas comme si Malfoy l'avait choisi délibérément." Le réprimanda Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Tu as raison, Hermione, comme toujours." Dit Dumbledore dans un sourire aimable. Hermione rayonna de plaisir sous le compliment. "Malfoy n'a pas, comme tu l'as dit, choisi Harry délibérément. Ils sont compagnons d'âmes, et une fois unis, plus rien ne sera capable de les séparer. Comme vous le savez, un vélane est incapable de blesser son ou sa partenaire, ils l'aimeront et l'adoreront jusqu'à la mort."

Hermione resta rêveuse un instant puis soupira. Elle aurait presque souhaité qu'un vélane la prenne pour partenaire, pour le peu qu'elle avait lu sur eux, ça avait l'air très romantique. Seulement pas Malfoy. Hermione frissonna. Ce coincé de petit con pourri gâté.

"Je sais que ça fait un choc à tout le monde, mais une fois qu'un vélane trouve son compagnon, c'est pour la vie. Harry est naturellement un peu submergé par tout ça, et je compte sur vous pour le soutenir et l'aider à accepter ce lien. Comme je l'ai dit, le jeune Malfoy n'est pas capable de faire du mal à Harry de quelque façon que ce soit, et il sera en mesure de lui offrir tout l'amour et l'affection dont Harry a tristement été privé pendant trop longtemps."

Dumbledore était content et fier de voir qu'Hermione avait saisit ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Le jeune Ron avait l'air de rester bloqué sur le fait que c'était avec Draco Malfoy qu'Harry était sur le point de s'unir, et n'avait probablement pas entendu un traître mot de ce qu'il avait bien pu dire après ça. "Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous deux pour ne pas prêter attention au comportement du jeune Malfoy et rester aux côtés de votre ami?" demanda t-il gravement.

"Bien sûr que vous pouvez, Monsieur." Promit Hermione pour eux deux. "Où est-ce qu'ils vont rester? Et pour leurs cours?"

"J'ai arrangé des appartements privés pour eux. Je vous montrerai où est-ce qu'ils sont plus tard. Ils seront dispensés de classe pour les trois prochains jours, et après ça, ils partageront toutes leurs classes. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas de prêter vos notes pour ces quelques jours, Hermione."

"Avec plaisir, Professeur, je leur apporterai aussi leurs devoirs."

"Bien. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. Ce sera tout pour l'instant. Voici un mot d'excuse pour votre professeur."

Hermione le remercia d'un hochement de tête et accepta le mot de la main fripée qui le lui tendait. Attrapant le bras de Ron, elle se dépêcha de sortir du bureau et se pressa jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose.

"Comment peux tu être d'accord avec ça?" Se plaignit Ron. "C'est Malfoy, 'Mione! Le furet! Un serpent de la pire espèce!"

"Je sais ça, Ron!" Gronda Hermione. "Mais d'un autre côté, c'est Harry. Il est toujours notre ami et il a besoin de savoir que nous serons toujours là pour lui, même s'il a la malchance d'être lié à ce serpent. Je vais mettre le cap sur la bibliothèque après le repas et je verrai ce que je trouve sur les vélanes. Il y a peut-être un moyen d'amoindrir le lien."

L'humeur de Ron s'améliora brusquement à cette idée et il entra dans la salle de classe gaiement. Hermione trouvait toujours un moyen de résoudre les situations délicates. Elle aiderait Harry à s'éloigner du furet, elle avait juste besoin de temps pour faire des recherches méthodiques d'abord. S'il avait de la chance, il n'aurait même pas besoin de l'aider, vu qu'elle se plaignait toujours qu'elle s'en sortait mieux sans son 'aide'.

* * *

**Dans le prochain épisode:**  
Harry pose quelques questions aux Malfoy au sujet du futur et de la guerre.  
Restez avec nous… 


	5. Que veut exactement Voldie?

**Déclaration de l'auteur:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JKR si.

Cette histoire sera un slash. Vous n'aimez pas? Ne lisez pas.

**Déclaration de la traductrice:** Je sais, j'ai été trèèès longue ce coup-ci.. (uu ) Désolée.

* * *

**Que veut exactement Voldie? **

Lucius, perplexe, regardait avec stupéfaction son fils suivre son partenaire hors de la suite. "Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais." Dit-il à Severus qu'il trouva en train de fixer la porte fermée d'un air pensif. "Où penses tu qu'il soit allé?"

"Probablement décharger sa colère. Ca a empiré depuis que son précieux clebs est mort. Ca ne me surprendrait pas s'il y avait du sang démoniaque dans ce garçon, ou peut-être d'elfe noir. Il a leur tempérament."

Lucius tourna et retourna ce peu d'information dans son esprit et repensa à la fragrance du parfum qu'avait dégagé le garçon. "Je dirais Elfe noir. Il n'a pas la même odeur que les démons. Il est colérique, dis-tu? »

"Oui." Grogna Severus. " Il n'est resté avec sa famille que pendant quatre jours. Nous avons dû le récupérer après qu'il ait Presque fait explosé l'endroit pour la troisième fois. Cet enfant ne sait absolument pas gérer sa colère. Draco va avoir de quoi faire avec celui là. Le gosse a passé le reste de l'été sous haute surveillance et il a quand même faillit démolir tout autour de lui à plusieurs reprises. Finalement, tout le monde s'est contenté de le laisser seul."

"Personne ne lui a appris à contrôler ça?" Demanda Lucius, horrifié. Laisser un tel pouvoir non maîtrisé; c'était incroyable!

"Non, Dumbledore nous a dit de lui laisser de l'espace et de le laisser pleurer." Grogna de nouveau Severus. "Le vieux fou."

"Dis-moi qu'il a au moins recherché ses origines." Implora presque Lucius. "Ce garçon n'est pas totalement humain, je parierai le nom des Malfoy là-dessus, et tant que nous ne savons pas à quoi nous avons affaire, nous ne pourrons pas l'aider à gérer et développer ses pouvoirs."

"Non, pas de recherche, rien. Le garçon a fini par passer la plupart son temps dans la réserve à lire Merlin seul sait quoi."

"Mon dieu." murmura Lucius, résistant à l'envie d'aller chercher les garçons pour s'assurer qu'ils aillent bien. "J'ai le sentiment que je vais passer beaucoup de mon temps à Poudlard cette année. Tu penses que le vieux fou me laissera rester ici?"

"Offre d'enseigner la Défense, et il t'accueillera à bras ouverts."

"N'avez-vous pas déjà un professeur de Défense?"

"Malheureusement. Un vieil ex-Auror qui se rappelle à peine de son propre nom, sans parler des contre-sorts pour les sorts et les malédictions les plus communes." répondit Severus avec dédain. Parcourant la pièce du regard, il fit un pas dans la chambre de Potter. " Nous devrions faire quelque chose d'utile pendant que nous attendons. Je vais m'arranger avec cette pagaille, pourquoi ne pas faire quelque chose pour le salon?"

Lucius rejoignit son ami et regarda attentivement la pièce excessivement rouge et or. Il frémit. "Qui au nom de Merlin ferait une chose pareille? Dumbledore n'aurait pas eu le temps, et il est le seul à qui je puisse penser qui ait des goûts aussi criards."

"Il a probablement envoyé cet elfe dérangé qui te tourmentait. Quel était son nom? Dobby?"

"Tu sais, je devrais remercier ce garçon pour avoir libéré cette chose révoltante. Je n'ai jamais compris ce que Narcissa lui trouvait." Dit Lucius avec un petit rire. La vie au manoir est devenue tellement plus facile après que cet elfe nous ais quittés. Bien sûr, sa femme n'avait jamais pardonné Potter pour le 'vol'. Il allait devoir lui parler pour s'assurer qu'elle ne fasse pas de mal au garçon en représailles. Draco ne le prendrait pas bien, et le sang est tellement difficile à enlever des tapis, sans parler des tentures.

Mettant ses pensées de côté pour plus tard, il se tourna vers le salon et en fit le tour du regard. Les lieux étaient bien en dessous du niveau des Malfoy, et il n'aurait été que trop heureux de rectifier la situation. Faisant tournoyer sa cane, il inspecta la pièce, et décida de commencer par les murs. Orange, complètement vulgaire.

HPDM

Quand Harry et Draco revinrent, le salon avait subit une transformation complète. Les murs étaient de pierre brute et étaient agrémentés de quelques tapisseries de goût. Le mobilier était fait de mousseline, de cuir doux et de bois d'ébène brillant. Les draps et les tapis étaient de nuances de vert foncé et les coussins ornant les fauteuils et les canapés étaient de différents tons de gris terne.

"Beaucoup mieux!" Dit Harry, s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil le plus proche dans un bâillement de fatigue. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil, et il était épuisé. Son emportement n'avait pas aidé non plus, et il pouvait sentir poindre une migraine.

"Merci." Murmura Lucius, amusé.

"Qu'avez-vous fait?" Demanda Severus, dessinant de sa baguette et lançant quelques sorts servant à établir un diagnostic.

"Rien." Répondit Harry, fermant les yeux dans un autre bâillement de fatigue.

"Pas grand chose." S'accorda promptement Draco, s'installant au sol, près de son partenaire. "Juste démoli une des salles de classe, réduisant tout ce qui était à porté de vue en toutes petites pièces."

"Sales gosses." les réprimanda Severus.

Harry murmura quelque chose dont aucun d'entre eux ne pu deviner le sens avant qu'il ne se renfrogne sombrement. "Est-ce que cet endroit est privé?" commença t-il à demander.

Draco leva les yeux sur lui avec surprise, ayant été occupé à fusiller son Parain du regard.

"Je me suis occupé des sorts d'écoute quand nous sommes entrés ici, Potter." Répondit Severus avec dédain. "Je suis ravi de voir que vous commencer finalement à vous servir du cerveau avec lequel vous êtes né. Il a semblé pendant un moment que vous étiez destiné à traverser la vie comme un imbécile."

"Bien, excusez-moi d'avoir été trop occupé à rester en vie pour me concerter sur mes cours." Claqua Harry.

" C'est assez! " Dit Lucius avant que la situation ne se détériore davantage. "Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici. Tu as dit que tu voulais parler Harry, je suppose que tu as beaucoup de questions, et nous feront de notre mieux pour y répondre sans avoir recours aux insultes." Il lança un regard sévère à Severus.

"Merci, monsieur."

"S'il te plait, appelle-moi Lucius. Après tout, tu es de la famille maintenant."

Un sourire mélancolique joua sur les lèvres d'Harry à cette déclaration. Il ne tarda pourtant pas à redevenir sérieux. "Ma première question est: est-il possible pour Draco de trouver un autre partenaire?"

"Non." Répondit Lucius avec conviction, désirant être clair sur le fait qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen d'ignorer ce lien.

"Qu'arrivera t-il si je meurs?"

"Il mourra aussi."

"Je suis désolé, Draco. Tu aurais dû choisir quelqu'un d'autre, les chances que j'atteigne un grand âge sont très maigres." Dit Harry tristement, baissant les yeux sur le garçon qui était penché, en appuis sur ses genoux.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry. Nous allons t'aider à survivre à cette guerre. Il existe des endroits où tu peux te cacher jusqu'à ce que ce fou n'ait perdu." Promit Draco, voulant effacer et air triste des yeux de son partenaire.

"Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible." Répondit Harry. Il fut silencieux durant un moment. "Me promettrez-vous que ce qu'il sera dit ici ne sera pas répété au directeur?" Demanda t-il, regardant Rogue.

Lucius se calfeutra dans son siège, intrigué. Qu'est-ce que le garçon s'apprêtait à faire?

"Je promet, Potter." Dit Severus après un moment passé à peser le pour et le contre. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup le môme, il ne l'avait jamais fait d'ailleurs. Cependant, depuis qu'il était le partenaire de Draco, il pensait qu'il valait mieux être dans le secret, plutôt que d'essayer de courir après cet idiot d'enfant dans une tentative de le garder en vie et hors de danger.

"Merci, professeur. Lucius, Draco?"

"Nous promettons aussi." Dit Lucius, ayant échangé un regard avec son fils. "Nous n'aimons pas trop le directeur, ce qui n'est un secret pour personne. Tu es l'un des nôtres maintenant et nous garderons le silence si c'est ce que tu veux."

"Merci." Dit Harry avec sincérité, relaxé dans son siège pour la première fois depuis qu'il était assis. "Comme vous le savez tous, j'ai perdu mon parrain à la fin de l'année dernière. Ce que je ne pense pas que beaucoup sachent c'est que je fus convoqué dans le bureau du directeur par la suite, il me fit alors un joli petit discours sur combien il se préoccupait de moi et combien il avait voulu me protéger et m'offrir une chance d'avoir une enfance. Il acheva son discours en me montrant la raison d'être de ce fiasco au Département des Mystères."

"Il t'as montré la prophétie?" demanda Lucius, passant de l'amusement à l'horreur.

"Oui. Il m'a alors envoyé au lit, et quelques jours plus tard, il m'envoya 'chez moi'. Les Dursleys n'étaient pas contents de me voir et j'étais encore moins heureux de les voir. Cette petite scène à la gare n'a pas non plus aidé la situation, et mon oncle me menaça de me blesser physiquement si je ne me contrôlais pas, par exemple, si je ne travaillais pas comme un elfe de maison toute la journée sans manger ni m'en plaindre. Pour la première fois, j'ai refusé. Je lui ais alors répondu et quand il a essayé de me frapper, je me suis vengé. Non, je ne lui ais pas lança de sort, je me suis servi de mes pieds et de mes poings. Ce gros balourd n'a jamais su ce qui l'avait frappé." Dit Harry d'un ton suffisant.

"Mais tel que ça s'est passé, je n'avais pas le contrôle total sur ma magie. Quand je suis énervé, vraiment énervé, je deviens hors de contrôle et les choses commencent à voler. Après la troisième fois que j'ai manqué de faire exploser la maison, on est venu me chercher et j'ai été emmené dans l'ancienne maison de Sirius. Dumbledore m'a fait un autre joli petit discours sur combien je l'avais perturbé, et combien j'avais besoin de mieux me contrôler dans le futur.

"Pour faire court, j'ai fini par passer le plus clair de mon temps dans la bibliothèque. Après tout, j'ai un fou à mes trousses, et j'ai besoin de lire sur les différentes façon de m'en débarrasser, non? De plus, la seule autre personne intéressante dans cette pièce était Hermione, et du moment qu je lisais, elle ne m'embêtais pas trop. Parmi tous les livres, j'en ai trouvé quelques uns qui ont vraiment attiré mon attention. L'un d'entre eux était un livre d'histoire, dressant le portrait de l'histoire du monde sorcier depuis les fondateurs jusqu'à il y a environ 150 ans. C'était une lecture vraiment très intéressante.

"Un autre livre qui attira mon attention fut un livre sur le Ministère de la Magie et son histoire. C'est pendant que je lisais ce livre que j'ai réalisé à quel point notre Ministère d'aujourd'hui était corrompu, sans mentionner quel imbécile incompétent est notre actuel Ministre." Ajouta Harry avec un grognement.

"C'est le Ministère qui a banni les êtres magiques de ce monde pour les envoyer dans ces derniers retranchements, les forçant à vivre comme des parias, les traitant encore plus mal que les moldus, les obligeant à se cacher dans l'ombre par peur de la persécution . Il fut un temps, les vampires et autres 'Créatures de la Nuit' étaient estimés des plus hautes sphères de la société, et il était considéré comme un honneur d'avoir un vampire marié à sa famille. Maintenant, ils sont chassés, et des lois ont été crées pour s'assurer qu'ils ne puissent pas avoir de pouvoir quel qu'il soit. Beaucoup ne peuvent même pas trouver de travail pour nourrir leur familles. Il ne faut pas s'étonner qu'ils s'assemblent autour du premier qui leur promet un traitement juste et un meilleur futur.

"Peu importe, ça me fait penser. Que veut exactement Voldie? Il clame qu'il veut purger le Monde Sorcier de tout moldu, mais c'est un rêve sans espoir. Il y en a trop pour que nous puissions parvenir à tous les tuer. Et aussi longtemps que nous persisterons à ne pas accepter les mariages entre les Sorciers et les 'Créatures de la nuit', nous courrons le risque d'être réduits à la consanguinité jusqu'à l'extinction ; nous ne sommes simplement pas assez nombreux pour l'éviter. Sans compter que je n'ai encore jamais vu de plan de infaillible.

"D'après ce que j'ai pu en conclure, Voldie n'a pas de plan, plus maintenant. Il devait en avoir un quand il a commencé au début, mais maintenant il envoie simplement ses partisans torturer et tuer des moldus et des sorciers sans faire de distinction. Que pense t-il qu'il va accomplir avec ça?" Demanda Harry à l'homme qu'il pensait capable de répondre à la question qui l'avait tourmenté tout l'été.

Lucius soupira et rassembla ses pensées. L'enfant avait posé une très bonne question ; malheureusement, la réponse n'était pas simple. Essentiellement parce qu'il n'y en avait pas. "Quand le Lord Noir apparu la première fois, son objectif était de purger notre monde de toute influence moldue, le rendant à ce qu'il avait été. Il s'est proclamé lui-même Lord Voldemort, et pour montrer au monde sorcier ses pouvoirs, il a tué beaucoup de Moldus. Il a alors tourné son attention vers ceux qui nous encouragent à embrasser les enfants nés de Moldus et leur manière de vivre, comme Dumbledore le fait. Lentement il bâtit un règne de terreur et il commença à se focaliser de plus en plus sur ceux qui s'opposaient à lui, comme tes parents. Nous savons tous comment ça s'est fini.

"Une fois son corps récupéré, nous, le cercle privilégié, avons pensé qu'il allait effectuer les changements qu'il nous avait promis tant d'années auparavant. Malheureusement, son année en tant qu'esprit désincarné l'a affecté beaucoup plus que quiconque l'aurait prévu, et il est maintenant dément. Changer le monde ne l'intéresse plus, il est obsédé par les effusions de sang et trouver un moyen de te tuer."

"Une vie maudite." Murmura Harry, fixant le plafond.

"Je te demande pardon?" Demanda Lucius, pas certain d'avoir correctement entendu le garçon.

"C'est ce que Firenze quand il m'a sauvé dans la forêt interdite en première année, quand nous étions en retenue avec Hagrid. Tu t'en rappelle sûrement, Draco, nous cherchions une licorne blessée." Ne put s'empêcher Harry de taquiner le blond.

"Ne m'en parle pas!" grommela sombrement Draco. "C'est le truc le plus monstrueux et terrifiant que j'ai jamais vu."

"Quand Firenze m'a conduit hors de la forêt , il a dit que quiconque ayant tué une licorne et ayant bu son sang aurait 'Seulement une demi-vie, une vie maudite, dès l'instant où le sang touché tes lèvres'. Je suppose que ça pourrait expliquer le comportement de Voldie depuis son retour. Mais pourquoi ses partisans sont-ils toujours avec lui? Ne réalisent-ils pas qu'il est fou?"

"La majorité si, à quelques exceptions près, mais où pourrions-nous aller ? Si nous quittons ses rangs, nous devrions aller à l'étranger et vivre cachés, toujours dans la peur d'être découverts. Nous devrions emmener nos familles avec nous sous peine de les voir massacrés à titre d'exemple pour décourager les autres qui pourraient penser la même chose. Sans compter qu'il peut torturer ceux qui portent sa marque quand il le souhaite. Nous sommes piégés. Notre seule autre alternative est Dumbledore, et beaucoup d'entre nous sont devenus Mangemorts pour se dégager de ses manipulations."

"Ah, oui, Dumbledore. Le grand et tout-puissant Albus Dumbledore. Dans un sens, il est aussi mauvais que Voldie. Ce n'est qu'un aveugle. Il clame qu'il veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour le monde sorcier, mais il ne fait rien pour interférer, pour aider ceux qui souffrent des injustices du Ministère de la Magie. Il n'a rien fait pour nous avoir un Ministère compétent bien qu'il ait dû avoir plusieurs opportunités de se débarrasser de Fudge. Sirius Black et son innocence auraient pu être une occasion d'obtenir une accusation, mais il n'a rien fait. Il n'a rien fait quand ce crapaud d'Ombrage a crée toutes ses lois contre les 'sang-mêlés', Il n'a rien fait l'année dernière quand le crapaud est venu à l'école sans faire cas de rien, malgré le fait que le Ministère n'ait aucune influence dans Poudlard et qu'il n'en a jamais eu.

"Et maintenant il y a moi. Ils m'appellent le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu et m'ont placé en haut d'un piédestal, en sécurité dans le fait de savoir que j'étais là pour eux. Mais qui suis-je si je fais quoi que ce soit pour ternir le portrait qu'ils se sont fait de moi. Je sais que vous connaissez tous mon histoire alors je ne vous ennuierais pas avec, mais savez-vous ce qui est vraiment amusant? Personne ne m'a demandé ce que je voulais, ce que je crois. Tout le monde était tellement sûr de savoir qui j'étais qu'ils ne se sont jamais donné la peine de chercher à découvrir qui je suis vraiment. Même si je ne savais pas qui j'étais. Après tout, j'avais passé les dix premières années de ma vie à vivre comme un elfe de maison, et les cinq dernières années en étant le héros du Monde Sorcier.

"J'ai donc passé du temps à réfléchir quand je ne lisais pas, et je me suis rendu compte de quelques petites choses. Une: Je n'ai absolument ni le désir ni l'envie de devenir un sous-fifre du Lord Noir. Seulement, de deux: Je n'ai pas non plus le désir de suivre Dumbledore. J'ai été son fidèle et aveugle mouton, j'ai fait tout ce qu'il attendait de moi, et malgré tout il m'a abandonné quand j'avais le plus besoin de lui. Il a, comme tout le monde, son talon d'Achille et il ne mérite pas mon dévouement. Non, je ne le suivrais plus jamais.

"Que reste t-il, pourriez-vous demander, et c'est là où j'étais bloqué aussi . Il n'y a pas de troisième option, alors j'ai décidé d'en crée une. Il doit y avoir des moyens d'accomplir les changements qui sont nécessaires sans détruire notre monde. Avec un Ministère compétent, un directeur qui ne soit pas trop occupé à jouer au dieu pour s'occuper de son école, et un journal qui apporte des nouvelles et pas des calomnies, des ragots et de la propagande, ça ne peut pas être impossible. Je sais que j'ai besoin d'aide, et avec votre soutien, je suis sûr que nous pouvons accomplir de grandes choses. « Qu'en pensez-vous? » Demanda Harry, son regard passant d'un visage stupéfait à un autre. En fait, Draco était le seul à montrer sa surprise . Les deux homes plus âgés étaient trop bons pour cacher leurs émotions pour laisser transparaître quoi que ce soit; cependant, il y avait quelques signes, comme leurs yeux écarquillés, qui les trahissaient.

"Je pense que tu nous as donné à tous matière à réflexion. Tu n'es pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, Harry Potter." Dit pensivement Lucius.

"Je vis pour surprendre." Sourit Harry avec satisfaction.

"C'est ce qu'il semblerait. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce que tu as proposé. Ca pourrait être possible, mais ça demanderait beaucoup de travail et ce sera dangereux."

"Et bien, considérant le fait qu'il y a apparemment une prophétie qui proclame que je suis celui qui doit éliminer l'actuel Lord Noir, je ne pense pas qu'une vie en sécurité soit une chose dont je doive m'inquiéter à quelque moment que ce soit dans le futur." Remarqua Harry avec flegme.

"Je suppose que non. Mais rappelle-toi notoirement que les prophéties sont difficiles à déchiffrer. Souvent l'issue n'est pas celle à laquelle tout le monde s'attendait."

"Je garderais ça en tête. Pas que ça importe beaucoup du moment que c'est ce que le leader de cette guerre croit."

Lucius lui lança un regard long et pénétrant. "Tu n'es plus seul désormais, mon enfant. Tu as les Malfoys qui t'aident maintenant, et tu n'auras plus jamais besoin de rien. Draco, je te suggère de te reposer pour le reste de la journée, et demain je vous conduirais tout les deux sur le chemin de traverse. Ton compagnon a besoin de quelques petites choses, comme une nouvelle gare de robe."

"Oui, Père. Que vas-tu faire?"

" Je vais parler à Dumbledore à propos du poste de votre nouveau professeur de DCFM."

"Quoi?" deux voix choquées résonnèrent en même temps. "Severus?" Demanda Draco, se tournant vers le professeur de Potion quand il était devenu évident que son père ne donnerait pas de détails, surtout considérant le fait que l'homme été parti sans leur adresser un regard.

"Ton père et moi sentons tout deux que vous aurez besoin d'une supervision proche, une tache que je ne devrais pas être en mesure d'accomplir seul. Maintenant, si vous voulez m'excuser, j'ai un cour dans dix minutes." Dit Severus avec un sourire auto-satisfait, laissant les deux garçon seuls.

"Je ne le crois pas!" Fulmina Draco. "Que pense t-il que je suis? Un gosse de cinq ans?"

"Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai faim. Une idée de comment appeler un elfe de maison?" Demanda Harry, sans s'occuper des insultes voilées sur leur habilité à s'occuper d'eux-mêmes.

"Merlin, Potter, ne sait-tu donc rien? Tu as juste à claquer des doigts." Dit Draco d'une voix traînante, ressemblant beaucoup au gosse pourri gâté dont Harry avait l'habitude.

"Considérant le fait que j'ai grandi avec des Moldus et ignorait l'existence des elfes de maison avant que Dobby ne vienne me rendre visite, excuse-moi de mon ignorance." Se moqua Harry en imitant la voix traînante, ne se sentant absolument pas insulté. A dire vrai, il était trop fatigue pour y faire attention. En plus de ça, il avait un vicieux mal de tête qui le lançait en rythme avec les battements de son cœur.

Draco lui lança un regard inquisiteur. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'autre garçon voyait, mais il commanda de la soupe et des sandwiches. Une fois que la nourriture fut consommée, Harry se retrouva sur le canapé, une couverture mise autour de lui, et avec l'ordre sévère de faire une sieste. Il était sur le point de s'offusquer, mais il s'endormi avant de pouvoir virer le blond.

HPDM

Si Dumbledore fut surpris de voir Lucius Malfoy entrer dans son bureau comme si c'était le sien, c'était difficile à dire. Rien de ce à quoi il pensait n'était visible sur son visage âgé tandis qu'il souriait simplement à son invité inattendu et lui offrait de prendre un bonbon au citron.

"Ah, Lucius, que puis-je faire pour vous, mon cher? Il y a t-il un problème avec la chambre des garçons?"

"Non, les chambres sont bien, après quelques changements dans la décoration. Je suis, toutefois, quelque peu inquiet pour eux. Cela va après tout générer de gros ajustements pour chacun d'entre eux, et je souhaiterais être à proximité pour les soutenir. Il y a aussi la question de sécurité. J'ai bien peur que bon nombre des autres étudiants n'essaie de les séparer." Déclara Lucius, s'installant dans l'hideuse chaise rouge avec des soleils d'or dessus que le directeur venait de créer pour lui.

"Vos arguments sont valables, Lucius, et je les garderais en tête quand les garçons retourneront en classe. Cependant, je ne peux pas vous autoriser à rester dans le château si vous n'avez pas de poste dans l'équipe pédagogique. Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas en vacances en ce moment." Dit Dumbledore, regardant judicieusement Malfoy. C'était excellent. Malfoy était encore plus impatient qu'il n'avait osé l'espérer de se réconcilier avec le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Lucius cligna des paupières et était sur le point de dire au vieux fouineur qu'il avait tout les droit de passer autant de temps qu'il jugeait nécessaire dans le château quand Dumbledore commença à parler de nouveau.

"Il y a toutefois une autre option. Je suppose que vous avez entendu parler du petit club d'Harry, qu'il a commença l'année dernière r?

"Oui, Draco m'a écrit à ce sujet."

"Harry va continuer à enseigner dans ce club cette année, seulement ce ne sera pas une association secrète cette fois-ci. Nous avons, après tout, un professeur qualifié cette année."

_Huh! Pas d'après Severus,_ Lucius se sourit à lui-même.

"Mais il aura besoin de la supervision d'un adulte pour être autorisé à le faire fonctionner. Puisque tous les professeurs ont une charge plutôt lourde actuellement..."

_Ah, Dumbledore, c'est tout à fait Serpentard de votre part. Je vais accepter vos manipulations, pour aucune autre raison que pour avoir un siège au premier rang quand tout vous explosera au visage. Je me demande pourtant, Harry est-il au courant de ça?_

"Bien sûr que je serais heureux d'assister le garçon." Dit gravement Lucius, Notant la jubilation qui apparut dans les yeux du directeur.

"Excellent! Venez avec moi et nous allons voir si nous pouvons trouver des quartier qui vous conviennent pas trop loin des garçons."

* * *

**La Prochaine fois:  
**Harry et Draco discutent de leurs classes et tentent de mieux se connaître l'un l'autre.  
Restez Branchés… 


End file.
